


Second Chance for Love

by JusDim



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusDim/pseuds/JusDim
Summary: William Riker’s life changes after his encounter at Nervala IV.





	1. The split

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this story is by no means canon, nor is it endorsed by Paramount Pictures. This is a potential alternate quantum reality (See TNG episode “Parallels” for clarification).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Riker experiences something that changes his life...forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter branches off from the events of the TNG episode “Second Chances”.

Will Riker stared across the catwalk at his prize: the logs from the science outpost on Nervala IV. The original mission to evacuate the outpost eight years ago had been successful, but resulted in a transporter accident.  
The transporter chief aboard the USS Potemkin had activated a second confinement beam, intending to reintegrate them both in the pattern buffer. One of the beams made it back to the ship in orbit. The other beam bounced off the radiation barrier and returned to the surface perfectly intact.  
The result? Two William Rikers; one is the First Officer if the USS Enterprise, while the other was left for dead, only to be discovered by the other. 

Now, both make their way across the catwalk in an effort to restore remote access to the computer core. One Riker stopped in the middle of the catwalk while the other crosses to safety. Suddenly, the catwalk gave way, dropping Riker to his death.  
Riker looked stunned as the other man’s scream got quieter and quieter, until suddenly nothing.  
The other man straightened up and tapped his communicator in horror. “Commander Data?”  
“Go ahead,” came the reply. “Sir, the catwalk gave way down here.” “Was anyone hurt,” asked the second officer. Riker bit his lip before responding “Commander Riker was on the catwalk when it gave. He’s dead, sir.”  
There was a pause. “Are you able to repair the servo links to this console?”  
Riker looked down at the chasm beneath him. “No, sir. Commander Riker was carrying the equipment.”  
“Acknowledged. I am on my way. Remain where you are until I arrive. Data out.” The android tapped his communicator to close the channel.

After ten minutes, Data arrived at the catwalk carrying an ODN interlink cable. He expertly and effortlessly leapt across the chasm and joined Lieutenant Riker on the other side.  
Riker gaped in amazement. Data looked at him. “We will need to download the logs directly into my neural net. We can then upload them into the ships computer core.”  
Riker nodded. “This way, sir.”  
Riker led Data to the computer core and Data removes a section of his skull and connected the his brain to the computer.  
After a moment, he cocked his head. “I have established a computer link. The download will take approximately seven minutes.”  
Riker checked his tricorder. “Our transporter window closes in about twenty-five minutes.”  
Data looked at him. “Twenty-four point seven-two-six minutes to be precise. Nevertheless, we should be able to complete our mission in the time allotted.”

Aboard the Enterprise, Captain Picard and Counsellor Troi were in the transporter room when the away team returned. Data stepped off the transporter platform and looked at Picard.  
“Sir, we have successfully downloaded the logs into my positronic brain. I will need to interface with the Enterprise computer to complete the transfer,” the android said coolly.  
Picard looked back at LaForge and nodded. “Make it so.”  
Deanna walked over to Lieutenant Riker. “How did he die,” she asked. Riker looked at her. “There was a catwalk that stretched over a large chasm. I crossed first, and before Commander Riker could make it across, the catwalk gave way.”  
Deanna wiped a tear from her eyes. “Was there any chance to save him?”  
Riker frowned and shook his head. “It happened too quickly.”  
Picard looked at Riker. “Lieutenant, if you’re feeling up to it, there will be a debriefing in the observation lounge as soon as Mr. Data has transferred the science station logs from his neural net.”  
Riker nodded. “I’ll be there, sir.”

“Captain’s Log, stardate 46920.1. We have retrieved the database from the science outpost on Nervala IV however, Commander William T. Riker was killed during the course of the mission. Let the record show he died in the line of duty. The Enterprise is en route to it’s rendezvous with the Ghandi.”


	2. Picking it up again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Riker faces a choice in his career and reaches out to Deanna for advice.

Lieutenant Riker stepped off the turbo lift beside the ready room. He looked around the bridge, noticing everyone is looking at him almost immediately. News that Commander Riker died on Nervala IV had already been announced earlier. Data stood up from the captain’s chair and walked over to Riker. “Are you alright, Lieutenant?”  
Riker straightened up and addressed the Android. “Yes, sir. I was actually looking for Captain Picard.”  
Data indicated the ready room. “He is in his ready room.” He looked back at Worf at tactical. “You have the bridge, Mr. Worf.”  
The Klingon Officer strode down from the tactical station and assumed the command chair as Data chimed the ready room door. After a brief moment, the doors opened and both men stood before the captain of the Federation flagship behind his desk, and Counsellor Troi across from him.  
“Gentlemen,” Picard said in greeting. “Have a seat,” he offered both men wearing gold seats in front of his desk. Data strode to the corner of the captain’s desk by the fish tank as Riker sat across from the captain, next to Troi. Picard straightened his tunic. “I have an unusual dilemma on my hands. Commander Riker was somewhat of a landmark on this ship. Having lost him was a huge blow for the ship and crew.” Lieutenant Riker sat back, looked at a still shaken Deanna Troi then back at Picard. “We’re en route now to rendezvous with the Ghandi, at which time Lieutenant Riker will be leaving us to pursue what will most likely be a revival of his Starfleet career.”  
Riker day back and looked at Picard. “I believe I see the source of your dilemma, sir. If you ask me to stay, some of the crew would have difficulty accepting me as I am now. On the other hand, if I leave, the Enterprise, you’ll find yourself short handed.”  
Data interjected. “Sir, I have noticed in my time aboard the Enterprise that the crew is capable of adapting to situations such as the loss of a crew member they’ve known.”  
Picard looked back at Riker. “We don’t need an answer right away. We won’t rendezvous with the Ghandi for another 8 days.”  
Riker stood up and straightened his tunic. “With your permission, I’d like to think things over and talk it over with some people.”  
Picard stood up and looked at Riker. “Of course. If there’s nothing further, I’d like to see Mr. Data alone please.” Riker snapped to attention and stepped out of the ready room, with Deanna close behind.  
Data looked at Picard. “Yes, Captain?”  
Picard looked at Data. “Data, effective next duty shift, you’re my acting first officer. However, for the time being, I’d like you to remain at the Ops position.”  
Data nodded. “Aye, sir.”  
Picard nodded back to Data. “You’re dismissed, Number one.”  
Data turned and left the ready room.

Riker and Troi stepped out of the turbo lift. “Will, please talk to me.”  
Riker looked at her. “You know, I’ve been thinking. In light of recent events, I’ve decided to use the name Thomas.”  
Troi smiled slightly. “Your middle name.”  
Riker smiled. “I sort of like it.”  
Deanna looked at him. “It’ll take some getting used to, THOMAS,” she replied.  
Riker and Troi stopped outside Commander Riker’s quarters. Riker looked at her. “Deanna, why did you bring me here?”  
Troi tapped in her access code and they both entered the room. “These quarters are full of items that belong to both you and Commander Riker. In some strange way, it doesn’t feel right for these things to go to someone else.”  
Riker walked in and looked around. He grinned as he looked at the Trombone on its perch. He turned and looked at Troi. “Deanna,” he paused. “Do you think I should stay?”  
Troi looked at him. “Are you asking my opinion as Ship’s Counsellor, or as your Imzadi?”  
Riker sat down and looked at her. “I suppose both.”  
Troi paced the room, gathering her thoughts. “My answer is the same either way. Do you want to stay?”  
Riker looked at her. “How would it impact the crew if I did?”  
Troi returned his gaze. “To those that knew Commander Riker well, it would be odd seeing the man they’ve served with for so long in a different position. Others would shake it off. There would be a few that wouldn’t adjust well.” She paused. “What do you want to do?”  
Riker stood up, straightened his tunic and looked out the window for a moment before turning back to her. “I’d like to stay. If I understood Captain Picard, there’s an opening at the Ops position.”  
Deanna smiled. “Then stay. You have to do what’s right for Thomas Riker.”  
Riker crosses the room and hugged her. “Thank you, Imzadi.”  
She backed away and headed for the door. She stopped just before exiting, turned and looked at the Riker. “Let me know what you decide.” She turned and left the man to his own devices.   
Riker looked around his duplicate’s quarters. He wasn’t sure what to do. But, he did know he needed some sleep.


End file.
